


Ghost!

by mellamomuyloco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Humor, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellamomuyloco/pseuds/mellamomuyloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J.R. knows his dad died in the Battle of Hogwarts before he was born. It never occurred to him that he might still be able to meet the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an OC-centered diary challenge, which I actually won! I might yet do more with these characters and many more (including, yes, epilogue canons), but for now I thought I'd put this up.  
> Word Count: 336  
> Characters: Next-gen OCs J.R. Crabbe, Josie Goyle, Aurelia Skeeter-Lockhart, Henna Guisewite

Dear Journal,

Wow, I’m way behind. I don’t even think I need to write this down, because I’ll remember it forever. I just need to get it out or something. I can’t tell anyone yet, not even Josie.

There’s a ghost in the Room of Requirement.

THERE’S A GHOST IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT.

I mean, I’m sure she heard about it. Everyone heard about it. What she doesn’t know is that I’m gonna find that room tonight, and I’m gonna meet that ghost.

I can’t believe it. I mean, Lia and Henna were just looking for a place to have our next meeting, and they found the Room, and they saw a ghost. Lia told me, ‘cause she thought I might wanna know, since I think ghosts are fascinating. Henna told the rest of the school, ‘cause she’s got a big mouth. Lia’s not talking to Henna now, because she thinks it’ll leak outside the school, and her mum will find out.

I think Lia’s thinking the same thing I am.

I think that ghost might be my dad.

I have to know. I have to find the Room. I have to see the ghost for myself. And I can’t tell anyone ‘til I do. I don’t want Josie thinking I’m a nutter. She thinks that enough, and I don’t like it. I’m scared of what would happen to Mum if she heard and then it turned out to not be true.

Lia’s taking me up to the Room tonight after supper. If anyone finds us, she’s a Prefect helping out a young housemate in need. It’s true, isn’t it? And I’ll find out, and I’ll come back and write a million pages on it, so watch out.

I’d say wish me luck, but you can’t, ‘cause you’re a book. So I’ll wish myself luck.


End file.
